Val Rommel
Valerie “Val” Rommel (June 1996 - 2014) is one of the six protagonists of Unfriended. She, along with her friends, are responsible for the death of Laura Barns. She is portrayed by Courtney Halverson. Biography Val was born and raised in Fresno, California. Not much is known about her past, but it is thought that she used to suffer from seizures at some point. Her acquaintances believe her to be vain and arrogant, and discover she is also a party girl due to her drinking heavily and smoking marijuana. Her connection to Laura is ambiguous, but a message sent by Laura to Val suggests that Laura may have bullied her at some point. In the video Laura is seen pushing and taunting Val, and proclaiming to everyone that "She is going to beat my ass everyone! Good girl Val is going to beat my ass!". When Laura tries to apologize and asks her to remove the video, Val tells her to kill herself. After Laura possesses the Skype chat, she forces Val to drink bleach. Since the mirror behind her appears to be broken, she could have been forced to also cut her wrists. The police later label her death as suicide. Sins committed by Val *Told Laura to kill herself. *Fought with Laura outside during a party. Personality Though not much was shown of her personality in the film, Val was notably a rather vain and arrogant girl. She was also a party girl, as various pictures uploaded on Facebook showed her smoking through a bong. As noted by Jess and Blaire, she was not well liked by the other main cast members or other peers in school. Val could also be very rude and unreasonable, at times insulting others and making accusations towards friends without even listening to their sides. Val was also very cruel, as when Laura attempts to genuinely apologize for her actions and asks her to take down the video, Val showed no sympathy and instead suggested she should kill herself. Given her reaction when Laura sent her a secret email calling it a threat, it is strongly implied it was the nasty message she sent to Laura herself, further suggesting she would rather try to escape any punishment or criticism. Unfriended Val is the last one to join the Skype call in the film, but also the first one to die. On April 12, 2014, she joins a Skype call and sees that Jess and Adam supposedly posted drunk pictures of her on Facebook. When they both protest their innocence, Laura makes herself known in the form of billie227. She sends Val an explicit picture of herself on Snapchat and makes threats against her that Blaire is unable to see. Angry and visibly shocked, Val calls the police and her video feed cuts out. A few minutes later, Blaire receives an Instagram link revealing that Val told Laura to kill herself after Laura made a heartfelt plea to her to remove the video. A moment later, the video feed returns and shows Val sitting motionless in front of the camera, seemingly frozen. However when Blaire tries to call her, she sees her vibrating phone moving across the table, with Val apparently ignoring it. The group also notices the broken mirror behind her and the empty bottle of bleach by her side. Val doesn't move as her computer falls to the ground and the police arrive. Blaire listens to the police and looks up the codes they say, realizing that Val has apparently committed suicide. The last thing they see is Val dead on the floor before the camera closes. Trivia *It is unknown how exactly the angry users commenting on the Instagram photo showing Val telling Laura to kill herself found it in the first place and knew who she was. It can be presumed that it was posted on her Instagram, or that Laura sent the screenshot to all of her friends. *Her death is the dull machete in Dead Meat's kill count. Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Unfriended